Broken
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: Set after Break-Up in Paris. One-Shot. Bailey's heart is broken and who is there to pick up the pieces? Zailey! xD Rating for minor swearing and making out. :P


**A/N: My new one-shot! I woke up this morning and got inspiration! xD I am a proud supporter of Zailey and I think this should have happened! Bailey's PoV.**

**I don't own SLOD. But I wish I owned Zack. xP**

* * *

_"Maybe we should just break up!" _

Those words echoed throughout Bailey Pickett's head as she ran back to the ship. Tears were already falling down her face and she didn't try to stop them. Bailey ran up the gang-plank and ran all the way up to the Sky Deck. She was glad it empty. She collasped in one of the chairs and put her face in her hands, still crying.

Bailey's heart was broken and she was sure that she would never feel love again. Cody had broken her heart and no one was there to pick up the pieces.

Bailey didn't move for hours, just sitting there, crying her eyes out. Bailey never heard anyone coming until she heard someone say, "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here in the middle of the night, all alone?"

Bailey looked up and saw Zack with his whole bad boy glow. Yes Zachary Martin, the twin brother of her boyfirend. _Well, now I guess he's my ex-boyfriend..._

"What do you want Za-ack?" _Dammit my voice broke. Now he nows that something's wrong. _Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed from bad-ass womanizer to caring, lovable guy.

"Bailey? What's wrong?" He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Why do you ca-are?" Bailey spat out, her voice cracking again.

He thought for a minute, then changed the subject. "Wasn't your date with Cody tonight?" _Wrong thing to say Zack. _Bailey burst into tears again. He looked shocked. She couldn't blame him.

"Oh Bailey. I didn't mean anything like...I meant...Wait," he paused. "What did Cody do?" His eyes narrowed and he actually looked like he wanted to hurt his brother.

"He...he bro-oke up with me!" She cried. Zack looked shoked.

"But-but-but Cody loves you!" He spluttered. Despite her situtation, she laughed. _He looked so cute when he was confused...Woah there Bailey. This is Zachary Martin, the Womanizer! Don't let him get to you. _

Zack smiled. "At least I got you laughing that beautiful laugh of yours." Bailey blushed. "Why'd he do that?"

"Because he thought I was cheating on him, but I wasn't! Yesterday, there was guy in the park and he was flirting with me and I mentioned a million times that I had a boyfriend and I then I saw Cody hitting on some girl at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Today, I was late to our date because London told me that she was that girl Cody was 'flirting' with after I was mad all day long. She, of course, she couldn't have told me sooner...But then when I got there, I told him that I thought he was cheating on me, that's why I was late. And he thought I was cheating on him. He thought that since we couldn't trust each other that we should just...break up!" I cried. I burst into tears again.

Zack looked like he wanted to kill Cody. Which was kinda nice considering that she also hated him, but she didn't want him to die, no matter what the circomstances were. "But you didn't and he didn't so...he thought that he couldn't trust you?" He yelled. "Bailey don't listen to him. You are the most trust-worthy person I've ever met! You're..." He stopped abruptly. Bailey looked at him curiously.

"Yes?" Bailey asked. "I'm what, Zack?"

It was obvious he was thinking. His brows were furrowed together and his mouth was open. His closed it and then looked in her eyes.

"You are the most trustworthy, beautiful, smart, intelligent-"

"Intelligent and smart are the same thing Zack.." Bailey said softly.

"Kind, caring, amazing woman I know." He finished. Bailey blushed.

"I think I've blushed and cried enough for one night." She said, getting up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He yelled.

"To my cabin! Where I can think in peace!" She yelled back.

"Why?" Zack got up and started following Bailey.

"Why? Why? Because of what you just said! You are Cody's brother! Isn't it against some rule in the Brother Book?" And with that, Bailey turned on her heal and walked out, not before she heard him yell, "But I love you!"

Bailey froze.

She slowly turned around. "What?" She asked in a deadly whisper.

"I love you." He stated simply.

"No. No you can't." Bailey turned to leave but Zack caught her wrist.

"I can and I will. I have loved you since I met you. Well, since I found out that you were a girl, that is." He smiled and got closer to her. "Bailey, I am not my brother. I can prove it too." Zack got even closer and invaded Bailey's personal bubble.

"Zack, what are you..." She trailed off.

"Let me prove it to you." He said softly. Bailey's breath quickened.

"Are you...going to kiss me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," He said.

Then suddenly, his lips were on hers, claiming them in a heated kiss. He was right; he was _nothing_ like his brother.

He was _so_ much better.

But she kissing him back, with as much passion as she could muster up. But something was telling her that it was wrong. That she shouldn't be doing this. That he could break her heart in a nano-second.

But did Bailey Pickett listen?

Nope.

Kissing Zack was like...like...drinking choclate chip cookies. Like drinking Heaven from a straw. He didn't care if he got Bailey's germs all over him like Cody did.

Zack depeaned the kiss, kicking Bailey's senses into overdrive. He sucked on her bottom lip, making her moan. He took advantage of her open mouth and let his tongue explore the new areas.

When Zack's tongue found Bailey's though, she reclaimed her senses. Bailey pulled apart, gasping for air. Her eyes narrowed and she slapped Zack across the face. He took it willingly, no complaints.

"I guess I deserved that." He muttered, looking down.

"Zack. You proved it to me. You are not your brother. You don't do your homework, you make me get angry over the little things, you test my patience, you make me laugh, you..." She drew a deep breath.

"You are so much better." She breathed.

His head snapped up, staring into Bailey's eyes. "What?" His whisper was deadly quiet.

"You. Are. So. Much. Better. Than. Your. Brother." Bailey said slowly, drawing out each word for too long.

Zack didn't know what to do. To kiss her or not to kiss her?

_Kiss her you damn idiot!_

Okay.

Cody had broken Bailey's heart. But Zack was there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**A/N: It took me a while to write it but I hope you all like it! The ending may not be the best but...oh well! **

**Please review! **


End file.
